The Good Comes After The Bad
by LuckyandSamTrueLove
Summary: Sam McCall hasn't been with Jason Morgan in a year, Jason is now with Robin. Sam thinks she is safe now that she is with Patrick Drake but she is wrong. Someone is watching her and waiting to make their move. When they do make their move it changes her li
1. Chapter 1

The cast and Characters on General Hospital on ABC do not belong to me. They belong to the writers and creators and staff of General Hospital at ABC, only the storyline of this story belong to me.

**Chapter One**

Sam McCall came to with a groan and put her hand on her head. She was laying on a cold floor on her back. "Wha.. what happened?" she asked outloud in a whisper. She couldn't remember at the moment and wished she could. Suddenly it hit her what happened hours earlier and she wished she didn't remember at all.

_Flashback_

_Sam McCall was walking home after having lunch with Patrick Drake at Kelly's. They had lunch together and he had to get back to the hospital to finish up his shift in the next few hours. And after he got off he was coming to pick her up for a nice night out of dancing, dinner, and ending back at his place finaly. Ah now that is my kind of night Sam thought to herself with a smile._

_Suddenly out of the blue a gloved hand reached out of the allyway she walking by and dragged her in. One arm was around her waist and the hand was over her mouth so no one could hear her scream. She kicked and struggled but the person was strong and wouldn't let her go._

_She was dragged into a warehouse and it was pitch black inside and she couldn't see anything. The figure flung her away from them and she hit the ground hard and groaned. Oh no oh no she kept repeating to herself in her head. She wanted to know who was doing this to her. She thought after her and Jason ending almost one year ago and her getting with Patrick Drake meant she was safe from all this._

_She reached out in the darkness and felt around for something when her hand touched something that felt like cinder block. That must be the wally she thought to herself. She kept her hand on the wall as she stood up and put her back to it. She felt a bit safe feeling something solid at her back._

_She hoped her eyes would adjust to the darkness soon so she could figure out where she was and who had her. She hated siuations like this because you never know who is crazy enough to take you. Maybe it is some pyscho nurse who thinks that I took Patrick from her she thought to herself. Suddenly bright lights flooded the place and she had to keep blinking to adjust to her eyes and focus. And when she was focused she saw Manny Ruiz._

_"Hello Sweetness" Manny said walking over to the table in the middle of the room and taking the gloves off and throwing them on the table. "I hope I didn't scare you" he smirked. "Oh well if I did I am glad."_

_"You sick freak" Sam growled out. "What do you want with me?" she demanded. Even though she had a feeling she already knew. "And why the hell do you want me anymore anyway? I am not with Jason so it wouldn't hurt him, so go after little Miss Robin Scorpio and leave me alone."_

_"I don't want her" Manny told Sam calmly. "And I love it when you get mad baby your so much more of a turn on" he smirked at her. He loved seeing her like this all scared but also mad, and disgusted with him more then anything. "She has nothing on you, and after I saw you it was never about Morgan, it was all about you. I watched you every since I first saw you and I am still watching you."_

_"What is special about me that you just have to have me?" Sam asked rolling her eyes at him. Manny was a sick freak that would get his one day and Sam would make sure she was the one to give him what he deserved._

_"Well everyone is just plain scared of me. But no not you Sweetness , you hate me, and are disgusted by the sight of me. You fear me but the other feelings and emotions for me over shadow that fear. And it turns me on that you are a woman that can stand up to me" he said walking closer._

_Oh no Sam said looking around, she was stuck against the wall between two crates that there was no way she could get over with out him catching her. "Nice to know my utter hate and disgust and wishing you were in hell right now turn you on" she said icely._

_"Keep it up baby your just turning me on anymore. And your not getting out of here not till I say you can go. The door is locked and only I have the key hidden, and the windows are nailed shut and have bars on the other side. I have been thinking of doing this a nice long time." Manny stped up closer to her and grabbed her and pulled her against him._

_Sam struggled but Manny was strong and she couldn't get out of his grip. She knew this time that she wouldn't get away with just a few bruises from him. She hoped that when she got out and went to the hospital that Patrick wasn't working. She didn't want to see his face when he found out what happened._

_"Oohh yeah keep that up baby that gets to me feeling you all moving against me" Manny smirked. He dragged her up the steps to the place he created as his own place on the second floor of the warehosue. It was just like a regular aparment and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder._

_"Oh god you have been planning this" Sam groaned as she was flung over his shoulder. So this is where he has been hiding out she said looking around the apartment, the first floor must be for buisness she said to herself. She needed to keep thinking so she wouldn't go nuts._

_"Of course I have and now it all comes to head" Manny said excitly. He threw Sam on bed and jumped on top of her. "And all the walls are sound proof so that means that no one can hear you scream but me" he said evily. "And I love it when you scream." He got his knife and cut her clothes off of her. And then he stripped himself._

_Sam did try to fight him but she couldn't stop him. For the new few hours Manny rapped her bruitaly leaving a mark on her soul for the rest of her life. Making sure she would never forget this or him. And to make manners worse after he was satisfied he tied her to the bed and tattoed his name on her hip and then beat her. When she was uncousoius he untied her and got dressed. _

_He picked her up in his arms gently and grabbed a shirt and threw it over her body and carried her down the stairs and laid he on the floor near the door. "Remember I will be watching you Sweetness" he said to her unconcious form. "I will follow you no matter where you go and what you do." Then he slipped out of the warehouse and hid to keep a eye on her and follow her when she leaves._

_End of flashback_

"Oh no no no" Sam said starting to shake. The thing she feared most that Manny would do to her happened. "No no no no no" she said rocking back and forth. She had to get out of here before he came back for more. She stood up shakily on her legs and put on the shirt that was somehow next to her. She had to get to the hospital and get checked out. Her rational mind was starting to take over. She left the warehouse sticking to the ally's as she made her way back to the hospital.

Meanwhile Manny was following closely behind Sam. He knew where she was going and was glad that he thought ahead of time to pretend to write a note for Patrick Drake from her. "He should of known to stay away from what is mine" he whispered.

Patrick Drake showed up at the Metrocourt to meet Sam for dinner like she asked him to. He was glad that she did leave him a note so he wouldn't be worried about her. He ignored the fact that in the back of his mind he knew something was up. When she didn't show up in the next to hours he was mad and upset at her for standing him up. He thought they had a good thing together but he must be wrong. So he went home and just laid on his bed ignoring all calls from the hospital.

Sam showed up at the hopstial not long after she left the warehouse and when the nurses saw her they rushed her into a room. She told the doctors what happened but not who did it and they did a rape kit test on her. It came back positive so they had that evidence. Dr. Kelly Lee excused herself.

"Call Patrick Drake" Kelly Lee told Robin after she walked out of the room. "Tell him Sam McCall is here and needs him now." She knew that Patrick would want to be here and despite Sam's calm she would break down and would need Patrick here. She would mention this to Lainey to be on the look out in case Sam would come in for counsling.

"Okay but what is wrong?" Robin asked confused. "Why would Sam need him here of all people." Robin was with Jason for almost a year now but it still hurt that once again Patrick wanted someone other then her for a commited relationship. And it doesn't help that at one point in time that Jason was also invovled with Sam.

"I can't tell you that" Kelly told Robin. "Just please call him" she said before turning and walking back into the room. "I sent the blood work down to the lab so we can find out who did this and see if your pregnant. Are you sure you don't know who did this?"

"No I don't sorry" Sam mumbled and looked down. She was now afraid if she told it was Manny that next time she wouldn't come out of it alive or else he would kidnap her and make sure she didn't see the people she loved ever again.

"No no don't be sorry" Kelly told Sam. She put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder and stood there like that offering the other young woman her support. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the exam room door and she steped out and saw Robin. "Did you get a hold of Patrick?"

"No he wasn't answering his phone or pager" Robin told Kelly. She was trying to figure out what Sam could be here for but she just couldn't think what in all honesty. "Do you want me to keep trying?"

"Yeah and do it as long as you have to" Kelly instructed. She watched Robin walk of and breathed out. She couldn't tell her what happened because it would break patient confidentialty pluse also Robin hated Sam and might gloat that this happened to Sam and not her. Just then the lab tech handed Kelly the lab results and she looked at the chart and sighed and walked back into the room. "Sam I just got the lab results" she said gently.

"Yeah? And what do they say?" Sam demanded. She wanted to know what to expect and what to do down the road.

"Well you have no std's but... your pregnant" Kelly told her gently. "I am really sorry about this."

"It is not your fault it is mine for walking home alone. And it could be Patrick's baby anyway" Sam shrugged. "I guess I can go home now right?"

"Yes of course we brought you some clothes" Kelly said indicating the clothes on the chair. "You get dressed and I will get you the paper work to sign."

Sam nodded and watched her leave and quickly got dressed. And in those few minutes she decided the best thing for her to do would be leave and not come back till after the baby is born and then by looking at the baby she can see who it looks like. Kelly walked back in and Sam signed the papers and quickly left the hospital.

Sam called up Alexis and told her what happened also leaving out it was Manny that did this and left out the baby to just saying she wanted to get away for awhile. Alexis told her a plane would be waiting to take her to Greece and she could go from there where she wanted to. When she got back to her place she packed up all her stuff and had moving men come and put her furnatuire and appliances and dishes and other stuff in storage. But she took every piece of clothign, shoes, jewelry, pictures, and journals, and other personal items that she wanted with her.

Three hours later she was on the plane on her way to Greece to start a new life. She had no idea where she would go from there yet or even if she would go anywhere else. But she was starting a new life over so no one has to be tainted by what happened to her.

Manny watched the plane take off knowing where it was going and he would soon be on a plane following her. He meant it when he told her would follow her where ever she goes. Now he will take care of any other man that thinks they can touch her and have her like Patrick thought he could.

Patrick decided enough was enough of this and just confront Sam. But first thing first he would call the hospital and see what they wanted. After talking to Kelly Lee he was in a panick and raced over to Sam's apartment. When the door was open he looked in and saw it empty but a note for him was on the floor. And when he read it he broke down in tears realizing that he lost the one woman he truely did love, and the first woman other then his mother to ever make him cry.

(P.S.- This what the note said, Dear Patrick, If your reading this I am on my way to a different country right now. Please don't find me I just need to get away. I was raped tonight and I couldn't stay in Port Charles. Please know that I did and still love you but it is to painful to be here right now. I will come back one day, I am not sure when, but I will come back to you one day Patrick Drake. I love you and will miss you and think of you always, Love always Sam McCall.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own General Hospital even though I wish I did lol. I hope you enjoy the second chapter of this story.

**Chapter 2**

_Previously On The Good Comes After The Bad_

_Three hours later she was on the plane on her way to Greece to start a new life. She had no idea where she would go from there yet or even if she would go anywhere else. But she was starting a new life over so no one has to be tainted by what happened to her._

_Manny watched the plane take off knowing where it was going and he would soon be on a plane following her. He meant it when he told her would follow her where ever she goes. Now he will take care of any other man that thinks they can touch her and have her like Patrick thought he could._

_Patrick decided enough was enough of this and just confront Sam. But first thing first he would call the hospital and see what they wanted. After talking to Kelly Lee he was in a panic and raced over to Sam's apartment. When the door was open he looked in and saw it empty but a note for him was on the floor. And when he read it he broke down in tears realizing that he lost the one woman he truely did love, and the first woman other then his mother to ever make him cry. _

Sam McCall's plane touched down in Greece and she stepped out the plane and waited for her luggage to be unloaded. She was going to be chaufeered to the home she would now be living in for as long as she needed to. She got in the private car and put her seat belt on and crossed her legs. She stared at the city as she was driven through the streets and no doubt about it Greece was a beautiful city. She hoped she would enjoy living here even though she knew Port Charles would always be where she long to be.

She got out of the car in front of her new home and put her hand on her stomach. "Well baby this is home now" Sam whispered as she looked up at the big house. It was definatly made for a family, it was a large home in the middle of Greece. It was one of the Cassadine homes so it was big and full of nice furinature and this one was actually homey not all tomb like. "Lets get started on our new life together."

From across the street Manny Ruiz was in his car. It had tinted windows so no one could see that it was him. He kept his eyes on Sam and noticed where her hands went. "So Sweetness I left you a present" he said to himself and smirked. Of course he knew it could be the doctor's but he would make sure Sam knew that it would be his no matter what. That would be the way to keep her with him.

Patrick was back in Port Charles in his own home. He was drinking himself to sleep that night. He couldn't believe he let Sam get away and with what happened to her that night. He felt so guilty thinking that he could of caused it not to happen. And worst off she is either pregnant by him or the guy who did this. But no matter what he would find her and love her and this baby both.

Sam spent the next few weeks getting settled in and changing things in the home so it seemed more like her place. She has even talked to some people like Alexis, and Emily from Port Charles a few times. And Alexis informed her that now this home was hers now and for always for her to pass on to her children. She was ready to go out and see the city of Greece since she was going to be apart of this city for a long time.

She showered and shaved and did all her usual stuff before getting dressed. She blew dry her long dark hair straight and curled it slightly so it had some body. She put on her dress which was a pink summer dress that had spagghitte straps and went to her mid thight and pink slip on high heeled flip flops. She did her make up light and pink to go with the outfit. She wasn't going to show the world she was nursing a broken heart and broken soul.

She grabbed her little pink clutch purse and headed out locking the door behind her. She put her keys in her purse and a smile on her face. She can make the best of the situation, she was always a fighter and would keep being a fighter despite what happened to her. Okay Sam you can do this you can be happy despite what happened life through a rough patch at you, you had them before and you can get through this one to and come out on the good side she thought to herself.

She was suprised to see someone she knew up ahead. "Nikolas" Sam called out. He was with Baby John. She was happy to see someone she knew where she might not feel so lost. But she didn't feel like answering a lot of questions just yet.

Nikolas heard his name and turned around and was shocked to see Sam there. "Sam waht are you doing here?" he asked hugging her when she came up to him. He knew it had to be somtehing major to make her move here.

"Oh I just needed to get away from Port Charles for awhile" Sam said. "Thats all I can say right now I don't feel like getting into it anymore." She was glad he nodded and didn't press. "So can I hold my cousin?" she asked.

"Of course" Nikolas smiled. "He missed seeing his Aunt Sam last week." Sam has been more a Aunt to John then a cousin so there thing was she was going to be known as Aunt Sam.

"I have missed him to" Sam smiled softly down at Baby John in her arms. He was awake and his dark eyes stared back into hers. One day soon I am gonna have a baby of my own she said thinking to herself and that made her smile even wider. She knew no matter what she was going to love this baby.

"So where are you staying?" Nikolas asked pushing the stroller as they walked through the streets together. He was glad that Sam looked happy by the look in her eyes earlier she was hiding something painful. But he knew not to push her to reveal the truth until she was ready to tell him.

"I am staying in the houe a few blocks over" Sam said putting John on her shoulder and patting his back. "I made a few changes so it isn't so stuffy" she laughed. "So how long are you staying here in Greece?"

"Oh I am staying a while" Nikolas smiled. "I am looking for a place to stay so me and John can move out of the hotel we have been staying in the past few days." Well he was going to go home next week but he decided to stay because Sam was here and looked like she need family with her.

"I got a better idea so I am not so lonely in the big house you and John can stay with me" Sam offered. "Plus that means I get to help take care of the little Prince" she smiled. "That is something I don't mind at all"

"Well then it is settled we will have our stuff brought over from the hotel this evening. And I will take you out to dinner to say thanks" Nikolas said.

"The only way I want you to say thanks is letting me help you with John" Sam said honestly. After all she would need to the pratice for when her baby comes along in 9 months.

"Okay that sounds good to me" Nikolas smiled. And then maybe she will tell me why she looks so sad he thought to himself.

They spent the afternoon walking around Greece and talking and getting lunch together. They laughed because people kept thinking they wre a couple and they had to keep on correcting them. And during this Sam decided in a few days she would have to tell Nikolas the truth about why she was here since in a few months she would be starting to show and there would be no hiding her secreat then.

That evening Nikolas had his stuff moved over and he picked out a room for him with one that had a room connected to it for John. It was near enough where if he couldn't get to John first Sam could. He was settled in a few hours later and John was put down for bed.

Sam watched them together and was so proud of her cousin for how good father he was to John. "You know your a excellent father John is lucky to have you" she smiled at him softly.

"Thanks and you will make a great mother one day" Nikolas told her honestly. And from the way she was with John, Nikolas knew that soulw be excellent with her own children when she has them one day. Once he was asleep he laid John down in his crib and him and Sam walked down stairs to the living room.

Sam sat on the couch and looked at the portrait above the fire place of her mother. "I never realized how much I look like Alexis until I saw this portrait" she commented after a few moments of silence. She wondered if Alexis was dissapointed in her about what happened.

"Yeah you do and you two ae so much alike" Nikolas chuckled. "When she was upset and needed to get away she liked coming to this ver house" he supplied. "So I can see why she sent you here, you would feel her here and at home here."

"I didn't know that" Sam grinned. "But I am glad I am like her." She drank her water wondering when she should tell Nikolas. "Listen Nikolas thanks for moving in with me I was a bit nervous about being her on my own in a country I don't know."

"Hey its no problem that is what family's are for." Nikolas and Sam got very close to each other in a short amount of time. Sam knew that with him around she wouldn't be so nervous and scared that Manny was going to come back and get her or that another man will hurt her like he did. And he had a feeling there was more behind her asking him to move in with her and would do anything he could to protect the one woman he cared for more then Alexis.

"I am glad we are family" Sam smiled at him. She felt that she could relax now in her new home with him there. And he was just down the hall so if she needed help she could call and he would be there.

Manny peeked through the window as he watched Sam and Nikolas talk. "If she thinks the Prince is going to keep me from her she is mistaken" he glared at the other man. "I will have her and that baby all to myself." He turned and walked away leaving a boot print in the dirt as a way to let Sam know he was watching. He wanted her to know he was there and wanted her to be scared fo him. He wanted to make her hate him even more to be even more disgusted with him then she was before.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer General Hospital and its Characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 3**

_Previously on The Good Comes After The Bad_

_"I am glad we are family" Sam smiled at him. She felt that she could relax now in her new home with him there. And he was just down the hall so if she needed help she could call and he would be there._

_Manny peeked through the window as he watched Sam and Nikolas talk. "If she thinks the Prince is going to keep me from her she is mistaken" he glared at the other man. "I will have her and that baby all to myself." He turned and walked away leaving a boot print in the dirt as a way to let Sam know he was watching. He wanted her to know he was there and wanted her to be scared fo him. He wanted to make her hate him even more to be even more disgusted with him then she was before_.

A few weeks later Sam knew it was time to tell Nikolas how she felt. And the reason being because she had a doctor's visit in a few hours. "Nikolas can I talk to you" she said walking in to John's room.

"Yeah of course and I have to tell you something to" Nikolas said putting the sleepign John down in his crib. He led Sam into his room and he sat on the chair while he sat on the bed. "So you go first what do you need to tell me?"

"Well the reason I ran here" she said taking a deep breath. "I ran away because Manny raped me and beat me and got me pregnant. And I couldn't bear to tell Patrick and see the look of disgust on his face. I am sorry I let it happen to me" she said breaking down into tears.

Nikolas went right over to her and pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Sam there is no need to be sorry it isn't your fault" he assuread her. "What Manny did was sick and disgusting and he will get his pay back because I will give it to him." He wanted to kill the jerk for hurting someone in his family.

For the next five mintues Sam sobbed and cried out her feeling for the first time. "That was the first time I have broken down like hat" she admited to Nikolas wiping the tears from her face. "And thanks for just holding me."

"Anything for you Sam" Nikolas told her with a smile. "Your family and I will always be here for you" he assured her. "I will be here whenever you need me." He held for a few more mintues.

"Well I am gonna go for some air" Sam said pulling back. "I just need some alone time." She stood up and smooth out her long skirt. It was white and looked great on her.

"Okay you just call me if you need me and be careful" Nikolas said before she walked out. When she left he calle his contacts and had them find Manny and not let him out of there site. He wanted to know where he was at all times so he could protect Sam the best he could.

Sam was walking through the streets of Greece when she spotted Manny in the crowd. He flashed her a cold smile and she shuddered. She knew he would find her, she started shaking and turned and ran back to the house. When she got there she gasped there on the steps waiting for her was a baby blanket and a note attached that said for our child. She starte crying and ran inside still holding the note and blanket and slammed and locked the door behind her.

Nikolas heard the noise and ran down the steps and saw Sam crying and holding something. "Oh god Sam what happened?" Nikolas askded kneeling in front of her. He wondered why she was holding a blanket.

Sam wordlessly handed Nikolas the note and blanket, he read over and saw red. That sick freak is here he thought to himself. When he finds him he will kill him. "Did you seem him?" he asked gently.

Sam nodded and started sobbing. "He.. he is here and he knows about the baby. He.. he will do anything to have me and this baby" she said between sobs. "I am so scared" she told him.

"It is okay I am here and where you go I will go" Nikolas promised her. He wouldn't leave her alone for now on. He wouldn't give Manny the chance to get to her and this baby she was carrying. "Lets get you on the couch where you can rest" he picked her up and carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch. He covered her with the blanket and left the room so she could rest.

When he left the room he went to his office and dialed up Alexis. He told her all he knew and was glad that she knew everything also. They agreeed that he would stay there till Sam wanted to come home, and aslo agreed on him watching out for her and getting bodyguards incase he can't be with her. Then he called up some of his family connections and warned them Manny was there and if he made any hostile move to move in and take him out for good.

Sam was dreaming of Patrick and her being together again raising this baby when it suddenly turned into a nightmare. It turned to Manny taking Patrick's place and then went back to a flashback fo the night he raped and beat her. She woke up screaming and shaking.

Nikolas rushed back into the room and held her while she cried and shook. He didn't say a word just let her get it all out. He knew that this would take awhile for Sam to get over. And if she would let him he would set her up with a theriapist to help her get through this. Once she was calmed down he talked her. "Hey do want somethign to eat?" he asked. He wasn't going to ask what she was dreaming. He was going to let her bring it up on her own.

"Yeah I am hungry" Sam said softly standing up. She leaned against Nikolas and he lead her out of the room into the kitchen. "I dreamed about him, that night, that is all I can dream about" she whispered.

Manny was watching from the window and smirked. Seems cousin Nikolas Cassadine knew everything and was protective of sweetness. You can't keep her from me boy he thought to himself. I will have her and that baby, they are mine and will be mine soon. He would make his move when she was alone. He slipped away glad she had a nightmare about him and the rape. That made her scared and afraid of him, that made him want to take her again over and over, to show her who she belongs to.


	4. Chapter 4

General Hospital and the characters do not belong to me unforutnatly.

**Chapter 4**

_Previously on The Good Comes After The Bad_

_"Yeah I am hungry" Sam said softly standing up. She leaned against Nikolas and he lead her out of the room into the kitchen. "I dreamed about him, that night, that is all I can dream about" she whispered._

_Manny was watching from the window and smirked. Seems cousin Nikolas Cassadine knew everything and was protective of sweetness. You can't keep her from me boy he thought to himself. I will have her and that baby, they are mine and will be mine soon. He would make his move when she was alone. He slipped away glad she had a nightmare about him and the rape. That made her scared and afraid of him, that made him want to take her again over and over, to show her who she belongs to._

The next few weeks flew by for Sam, she hasn't seen or heard anything from Manny. She knew it was false hope, but she wished that he had suddenly dissappered and decided to leave her alone. But she knew he was out there just watching and waiting to make his move.

"How you doing?" Nikolas asked walking into the living room with a cup of tea for her. She has been having bad morning sickness lately.

"The morning sickness passed about a hour ago so I am much better. Ugh the worst part of this whole pregnancy is the morning sickness." Sam resovlved to love this baby no matter who the father is. She won't punish this child if it is Manny's. She vowes to protect this child with her own life.

"I am sorry your having a rough time" Nikolas told her sincerly. "I was thinking of calling John Spencer, since that seems to suit him more. What do you think of the name?"

"I think Spencer is a perfect name for him. He looks like a Spencer" Sam smiled. She was glad that Nikolas was there to keep her distracted from everything. He was a big help to me the whole time, he has helped me out when I needed help. And he didn't leave me alone so Manny could get to me.

"I am going to get it changed right away. Spencer Cassadine is a strong name, strong just like he is" Nikolas had a soft smile on his face at the mention of his son. That little boy was his world and he had no problem admiting that. And he would protect him with his life.

"Well let me know when you are doing it and I will go with you" Sam told him. "I am gonna go shower" she got up and went up to her room. She got in her shower and took her nice long time to wash her body and hair. She got out and blew dry her hair and put it in a pony tail and did her make up. She put on a pair of tight jeans and a black low cut white tank top and silver hoop earrings, to top off the outfit she put on white heels.

"You look much better and refreshed" Nikolas said when she came back downstairs.

"Thanks I feel better" Sam smiled. "I feel like taking a walk" she told him. "And I will take one of the guards" she headed for the front door. "See you in a bit."

When she stepped outside a guard fell instep behind her and she strolled the streets of Greece. She smiled at everyone she met and spoke to them. Nik taught her Greece and she picked up on it quickly, and she sounded like she was from there orginally. She stoped at a few vendors and picked out some flowers and scarves. And a few baby blankets, basically whatever caught her fancy.

Manny stayed in the crowd keeping his eyes on Sam. She got even more sexy everytime he saw her and he couldn't wait to posses her again. He would have her as his no matter what it took, and he always got what he wanted no matter what. And he wanted Sam McCall and he would get her. He watched her the whole time as she bought her stuff and watched her go back to her home where the Prince was. I will get by you one day soon Prince he thought to himself as he went back to his place.

"Did everything make it over?" Sam asked walking through the front door. The butler nodded glad that all her stuff made it was alreayd put away. She walked upstairs and into John's nursery. She saw Nik holding and feeding him. "Hard to belive that is going to me one day."

"Yeah but it will be" Nik said. "And you will do great."

"Thanks I am glad you have so much confidence in me" Sam smiled. "I am gonna go lay down" she turned and walked back to room. She fell asleep right away, when she woke up it was dark outside and her room was dark. As she was sitting up she was pushed back down. She started to fight right away and gasped when feeling the cold blade of a knife against her throath.

"Don't move sweetness just came to check on our little one" Manny hissed out in here ear. She shivered and laid still. "Good girl, now tell me is the baby okay?"

"Yes of course and its my baby" Sam glared. "And get out before I scream" she growled out.

"Better be good sweetness or else I am gonna have to hurt the Prince and baby Prince" he smirked. He knew that would make her listen to him.

"Fine baby is okay and I am okay you can go now" Sam told him. She wanted him gone she hated him so much.

"I will be watching" Manny purred out and leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. He bit her bottom lip to draw blood, "there to remember me by." He went to her window and climbed down and dissappered into the darkness undetected.

When he was gone Sam broke down into sobs and curled into a ball and start to shake and cry. She felt like she could die just right now, her life was being ruined by this man bit by bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer time, General Hospital and the characters do not belong to me. I wish they did but they do not oh well in my dreams lol.

_Previously on The Good Comes From The Bad_

_"I will be watching" Manny purred out and leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. He bit her bottom lip to draw blood, "there to remember me by." He went to her window and climbed down and dissappered into the darkness undetected. _

_When he was gone Sam broke down into sobs and curled into a ball and start to shake and cry. She felt like she could die just right now, her life was being ruined by this man bit by bit._

"Sam" Nikolas said walking into her room, she has been up there for hours and he was worried. He gasped when he saw her curled in a ball on the floor crying. "What happened?" he asked. "Are you hurt?" he asked her worridly. He had no idea what has happened and was scared.

"H..He was here" Sam said leaning into Nikolas for support. "He got in some how and he knows about the baby" she said burying her face into Nikolas's chest. "I am scared now Nik I really am. He can get to me anywhere and I don't know what to do."

"He will not get in again" Nikolas promised her. "This was one mistake that will not happen again. I will get more guards so we can have someone every few feet." He would do anything he had to do to protect his family. He would do anything for Sam, the baby and Spencer. He helped her up and led her down the steps.

Patrick missed Sam more and more as each day passed by. He loved her and he had no idea where she was and no one would tell him. He didn't know what to do and everyone thought he was crazy not to move on. He didn't pay attention when they say she ran away and didn't love him.

"I will find you Sam and let you know I love you and this baby no matter what" Patrick thought aloud as he was alone on the elevator. Sam changed him and made him love and that is something that he will never forget and made him love him even more. She was special enough that he knew she was the one after the first week.

_Two Months Later_

Two months have passed and Manny still leaves gifts but he hasn't been able to get in yet. Everywhere she went there was guards. But she was still scared and fearful to be by herself. She had a baby bump that was showing and she was glad with all the stress that her and the baby were both okay. "Nikolas" she called out.

"In the study" Nikolas called out. He was glad that he was here for her because if he wasn't he was to scared to think where she would be. "I just got done talking to Alexis. She wants to know if you would mind if she would fly over with the girls for a vacation this week."

"No no no I would love that" Sam broke out into a smile. She couldn't think of anything better then that. "I miss my mother and sisters and mom gets to see my baby bump" she said excitly.

"Good I am glad since they are leaving tommrow morning" Nikolas smiled. It was nice to see her smile again for the first time in a long time. And he knew that Alexis was worried and will feel better when he sees her daughter. This will make everyone in the situation feel better.

"What time will they be arriving then?" Sam asked sitting down in the chair across from the desk. She was lucky to have th family that she did, they were amazing.

"In the evening so we will all have dinner together" Nikolas said while he did some paper work. "So you should get plenty of rest so you can stay up and talk to your mother." He knew that they would talk late into the night and didn't want her to be over tired. He has really loved the idea of being around a pregnant woman, and espically his cousin.

"Yeah that is a good idea" Sam smiled. "I will go to bed early and nap. And thank you Nikolas for taking such good care of me since we have been here. It means so much to me" she said sincerly. "Your the best cousin I could have" she got up and kissed him on his cheek. "I am going to go read in the living room" she told him. She went into the living room and picked up her book What to Expect When you are Expecting.

After she left Nikolas called he guards in one by one to really step up the security and to be on guard at all times. He didn't want Manny to make a move at this vulnearable time, and Sam was stressed and he didn't want anymore put on her. So he wouldn't tell her that he was being even more cautioius.

Manny growled from across the street, damn you prince he thought to himself. The prince put up more guards so it was hard for him to get close. He would fnd away to get to her and show her that she was his no matter what. And if his contact was right her mother was coming and she will not be foucused on keeping her guard up. "Soon my sweetness soon we will be together" he whispered before dissappering intot he crowd.

Back in Port Charles Alexis was at General Hosptial. She looked aorund for Patrick to let him know that Sam was okay. She spotted him in a hallway looking at a chart. "Patrick" she said walking up to him

"Alexis" Patrick nodded at her. He wondered why she was here, it had to be about Sam, why else would she talk to him. He shut the chart and went on full alert. "Is this about Sam?"

"Yeah I am going to see her tommrow is there anything you want me to tell her?" Alexis asked. This man loved her daughter and she knew that Sam would be safe if she would come back to him. She would have her mother, sisters, cousins, and the man she loved to watch over. And Sonny her dear friend also.This was the first time that she was grateful her daughter was best friends with a mobster.

"Your going to see her" Patrick said stunned. "You just tell her I know and I love her. And I love this baby and I am not happy without her. Tell her she is my world and I want her back with me. I will do anythign protect her."

The next day Sam was anxious and excited he was ready to see her mother. She paced while waiting for the car to bring them from the airport. And she hurried out the front door after it pulled up. She ran down the steps and hugged her mother tightly. "Mom have missed you."

"So have I baby so have I" Alexis hugged her and stroked her hair. She pulled back to get Molly and Kristina. She smiled softly seeing her oldest child hug her two younger sisters. "We should get inside" she said looking around. She would kill Manny if she saw him for doing this to her daughter.

"Yeah we better" Sam led Kristina by the hand while Alexis carried Molly. They walked inside and made sure the door was shut and locked. "I feel safer with all doors and windows locked" she commented to her mother.

"Yeah I can understand"Alexis told her. She couldn't blame her she would be the same way, and she was scared that Manny would find away to get to Sam again. "After dinner we can talk and I have a message for you."

"Okay" Sam looked away. She knew it had to be from Patrick.

Dinner quickly came and went and everyone but Sam and Alexis were in bed. "Lets talk in the living room" Sam said. She walked in and sat in front of the fire.

"How are you holding up really?" Alexis asked softly when she was seated next to Sam on the floor. Without a word Sam broke down in heart renching sobs and tears. Alexis held her while she cried knowing that only a daugther can let lose like this with her mother. She cried with her daughter knowing that the pain she was going through was killing her. "Cry it all out baby just let it all out" she whispered. Sam cried for a good twenty mintues before she couldn't cry again.

"How is the baby?" Alexis put her hand on her belly. She had to admit that Sam was even more beautiful pregnant, she was glowing and no matter what she could tell that Sam loved this baby.

"The baby is good strong and heatly" Sam rattled off. She felt better since crying and just letting it all out. She was scared still but the pain was gone. She quickly updated her mother about every doctors visit. "I am so happy and I am going to love this baby no matter what. And now that message is from Patrick right?"

"Yeah he wants you to know he loves you and wants you to come home. That he misses you and would keep you safe. And I want you home to" Alexis said soflty. "You can be safe there with a lot more protection. You have all of us and Sonny."

"I..I need to think on it" Sam said to her softly. "I want to get some sleep and decide" she said to her mother. Alexis nodded and they both went to bed. The night passed quickly and the next morning at breakfast she told her mother her what she wanted. "I want to go back mom it is time to go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer General Hospital and the cast and characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 6**

_"Yeah he wants you to know he loves you and wants you to come home. That he misses you and would keep you safe. And I want you home to" Alexis said soflty. "You can be safe there with a lot more protection. You have all of us and Sonny."_

_"I..I need to think on it" Sam said to her softly. "I want to get some sleep and decide" she said to her mother. Alexis nodded and they both went to bed. The night passed quickly and the next morning at breakfast she told her mother her what she wanted. "I want to go back mom it is time to go home."_

"Well then we can leave within the week" Alexis said to Sam and Nikolas. "We can all pack up everything you want to take back. And Sam if you want we can get you your own place" she said gently to her daughter. She wanted her to be happy and she knew that Patrick was the man to make her happy but she wanted Sam to realize that on her.

"My own place for now" Sam said and looked down. "I am not ready to move back in with Patrick even though I do love him. I.. I just need time on my own" she said. And she looked up and saw her mother and Nikolas smiling at her that told her they understood her reason.

"Well I will have the household start packing up our stuff like our clothes and what personal items we want to take" Nikolas stood up. He quickly gave orders and things were getting done right away. He knew they could leave in a few days and he was anxious to get back and see his brother and sister and friends.

A few days later they had everything packed and shipped over as they headed for the aiport. Sam hoped that Manny wouldn't realize till it is to late that they were gone. She can at least have him off her back for a lttie bit at least and she could relax for even a short time. "Does anyone know we are coming back?" Sam asked once the plane was in the air.

"No I haven't told anyone" Nikolas told her. "I wanted to suprise everyone"

"I haven't told anyone else either" Alexis assured her daughter. "I didn't need anyone over hearing and telling Manny."

"Good I need some peace" Sam sighed and leaned back against the seats. And soon her eyes were falling shut and she was asleep. She slept for the whole plane trip and it was nice to sleep without fear of waking up and seeing the face of your rapist in front of you.

Nikolas and Alexis talked quietly and decided instead of her place Sam would actually stay with Nikolas at Winydmer so she could be watched over. And they both would rest easier knowing this and not constanty be checking on her like they would if she was on her own. If she insisted staying on her own Nikolas would just get the apartment next to hers so he would be near here.

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked as she woke up. She felt the plane desending and looked out the window.

"Yeah we are and if you want your own place we have a place for you" Alexis said.

"We thought you might want to stay with me" Nikolas said to her. "If you don't that is fine I reserved the apartment next to yours just in case."

"I want the apartment" Sam told them grateful they were looking out for her. She was glad Nikolas would be next to her and that did make her feel better. "But I am glad you will be near Nik and you mom will only be a phone call away. That makes me feel better" she said as they walked off the plane.

They headed for the car quietly and were driven over to the apartment building. They went to Sam's to help her get settled in before leaving. And Nik stayed with her and helped her unpack her stuff. "I am glad you want me near you. That is the only way I would be able to rest and Spencer is attached and loves you so this works out for him" he said as he helped her in the kitchen.

"Well I love Spencer to and I am glad he is near by" Sam told Nikolas and smiled down at Spencer. The little boy crawled after he constantly and she couldn't wait till her baby was here to play with Spencer. "And knowing your near by if I need help is a plus to. So if I need you, you would be able to come right over if you could."

"I will be right over whenever you need me" Nikolas promised Sam. "So when is your next doctors visit I can go with you" he said to her.

"I am going tommrow and I am nervous"Sam admited as she put the last of the dishes in the cabinet.

"They baby will be fine and so will you. And I am sure that if you see Patrick things will be fine in fact you might not even see him" Nikolas said to her. "I am sure you won't sine you won't be ther to long" he told her and squeezed her shoulder. "Well I am gonna take Spencer over so he can go to bed and see you in the morning" he kissed her on her cheek and left.

After he left with Spencer Sam went to her room and got ready for bed. "Well baby sleep well" she whispered putting her hands on her stomach and talked to her unborn baby. Seh closed her eyes and even thought she knew she was alone she felt like seh was being stared at. She hated that feeling more then anything.

Manny Ruiz was outside her window looking at her smirking. Thinking you can leave me behind sweetness he thought to himself. "You will never be rid of me you are mine" he whispered. He leaned over adn slip the window and sliped a rose on the sil and a note from him and he slipped away. He got a apartment across the stree so he can see into her apartment and keep a eye on her.

The next morning Sam woke up and saw the rose and note and knew he was back. She read the note going white and breaking down into tears. She just wanted to feel safe to be left alone but it seems that would never happen. Espically since his note said that he he was always watching her. When Nikolas came over she put on a happy face and was wearing her comfest pair of capri pants and a long sleeve red shirt and red flip flops. She knew everyone could see the bump it seemed to grow now as they days passed. She pushed Spencer as they chated and walked toward the hosptial. She walked in and they got on the elevator and they were off to appointment.

When she came out she was all smiles. "The baby is fine and healthy and growing" she said excitly. She really did love this baby despite who the father was and how it was concieved.

"Sam?" She heard from behind her and she turned and gasped.

"Patrick" she said looking into his eyes. She still loved him despite the time and distance that has been between them since she left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The character of General Hospital do not belong to me they belong to ABC.

_Previously on the Good Can Come From The Bad_

_When she came out she was all smiles. "The baby is fine and healthy and growing" she said excitly. She really did love this baby despite who the father was and how it was concieved._

_"Sam?" She heard from behind her and she turned and gasped._

_"Patrick" she said looking into his eyes. She still loved him despite the time and distance that has been between them since she left._

"I didn't know you were coming back" Patrick said looking at her. He has missed her this past four months she has been gone and she looked even more beauitful then ever. "I wish you would of called or something" he said walking up to her. He was afraid to touch her not sure what she would do.

"I am sorry I just needed to go I thought you would understand by what the note said" Sam said looking at him. She couldn't help glancing around making sure Manny was no where in site. She didn't want Patrick hurt by the sicko because of her. "But Patrick I can't be near you it isn't safe."

"I don't care about that you know that Sam. I love you and I will be by your side. You told me in the note about the baby and I want to help you, even if I am not the father" Patrick said softly.

Sam almost broke down in tears right then and there. Patrick was the most amazing man she has ever meant he was always so sweet and was always saying what she needed to hear. She turned away from and looked to the side to get herself back under control. She was so close to braking down and just throwing herself in his arms. "Patrick I.. I just can't please understand. I.. I need to just be with me and this baby no one else it is safer for everyone that way" she said heartbroken. "I do love you though I still do I always will."

"Then let me in your life Sam. I need you the same way you need me. You won't tell me who hurt you but he must be terriable to have you this way. I need you in my life Sam" Patrick said stroking his hands down her arm. "Please baby let me be with you again."

"No" Sam pulled back from. She just turned and ran on the elevators turning away so he couldn't see her tears and she looked at her mother who was waiting for her there and just went into her mothers arms and sobbed. "It isn't far I love him and I can't be with him so he would be safe" she cried.

"Ssshhh baby we will find away to make him pay and Patrick can be with you again" Alexis told Sam. "Just give me time to think and talk things over with Nikolas and we will come up with a plan. We will think of something to catch Manny and put him behind bars. If we do would you tell the courts what happened and everything."

"Yes yes I would to keep me and this baby safe" Sam said and dried the tears on her cheeks. "And if I can be with Patrick the man I love then I will do it" she said. "I want to help you catch him, I will be bait and I want to watch him fry" she said icly. "He has tourted me and put me through hell and I am tried of it" she said some of her old fire coming back.

She was turning back into the hold Sam that wasn't afraid to fight that was a survior. She got through eveything life threw at her and she would get through this and be stronger for it. She knew that she would be a great mother and Patrick even if he isn't the father would be a great father to this child.

"Now that is the Cassdine in you the part of you that wants revenge so much" Alexis smiled at her. "That is the good parts of the Cassdine traits if you ask me. Your not cold hearted or cruel like Helena which I am relieved about" she said and hugged her close. "I got a idea how about you have dinner with me Kirstina and Molly at the lake house."

"That sounds good to me" Sam said and smiled. "I have missed them and would love to see them again" she said honeslty. She loved her sisters and she wanted them safe to. This whole town would be safe once Manny was behind bars where he couldn't hurt anyone again. "And I am proud to be a Cassdine because that makes me your daughter" she said holding her head up high.

Hearing that made Alexis smile and want to cry at the same time. She finaly has a mother daughter bond with Sam and it was the best thing in the world. Nothing has made her happier now her family is complete and she can be happy to have those she loves around her.

Patrick watched Sam flee the hospital and he wanted to go after her. But he didn't he knew that he couldn't, Sam needed the space to decide what she wanted. He knew she wanted him but he had to convince her that he would be safe and he would kill anyone who came near her. He don't care who hurt her, he had a clue who it was but he could handle him to. He turned and go this charts still lost in thought when he bumped into someone. "Oh I am sorry" he said. "Oh its you" he said noticing it was Robbing Scorpio.

"It is okay" Robin smiled up at him. Her and Jason are together but she has been trying to also get back with Patrick since he was a good lay. A girl can never have enough great sex. "I was looking for you, I saw you talking to that tramp who was that?"

"That tramp is the woman I love never talk about Sam that way" Patrick pratically growled out. He could of killed her for saying that about Sam. "You will never be half the woman he is so remember that" he said and grabed his charts and walked away.

Robin wondered why she was back and decided she would do some snopping to find out, and she would use anything against Sam. Patrick would be hers again and he would crawl back to her. He would love to be her on the side man that she comes to whenever she can't be satisfied by Jason. Plus the look on Sam's face when yet again she takes another one of her men was pricelss.

Manny Ruiz watched this all carefully and smiled. "Looks like sweetness still loves the doctor but won't go to him. She is a good girl now to make her love me and never look at him again. Or better yet just kindnapp and force myself on her whenever I want" he said and chuckled. He also noticed the look on Dr. Scorpio's face and would file that away for later use, he might use that to his advantage later. Untill then he would keep a eye on Sam and send her little presents to let her know he was always near and always watching. He figured if she wasn't home she was at Nikolas's or her mothers lakehouse he would try both places. He turned and left the hospital the pictures of his woman pregnant with his child in his head. "You are mine and mine alone sweetness never forget that and I will kill a man who dares think other wise" he whispered as he slipped out of the hospital unnoticed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer I do not own General Hosptial or any of the characters, they belong to ABC

_**Previoulsy on The Good Comes From The Bad**_

_Robin wondered why she was back and decided she would do some snopping to find out, and she would use anything against Sam. Patrick would be hers again and he would crawl back to her. He would love to be her on the side man that she comes to whenever she can't be satisfied by Jason. Plus the look on Sam's face when yet again she takes another one of her men was pricelss._

_Manny Ruiz watched this all carefully and smiled. "Looks like sweetness still loves the doctor but won't go to him. She is a good girl now to make her love me and never look at him again. Or better yet just kindnapp and force myself on her whenever I want" he said and chuckled. He also noticed the look on Dr. Scorpio's face and would file that away for later use, he might use that to his advantage later. Untill then he would keep a eye on Sam and send her little presents to let her know he was always near and always watching. He figured if she wasn't home she was at Nikolas's or her mothers lakehouse he would try both places. He turned and left the hospital the pictures of his woman pregnant with his child in his head. "You are mine and mine alone sweetness never forget that and I will kill a man who dares think other wise" he whispered as he slipped out of the hospital unnoticed._

Sam tried to avoid Patrick everytime she went to the hosptial for a check up. A few weeks later though he cornered her in the elevator. He looked at her and tried to think of what to say. "Why won't you let me back in your life?" he asked in a pained whisper. "I love you Sam and want to be here for you and your baby, I don't care if it is mine or not."

"Patrick no it is to dangerous. I don't want you hurt by Manny" she said and looked down. "It would kill me to see you hurt" she whispered and got tears in her eyes. "I love you Patrick I always have and always will that is why I do not want to see you hurt by him. It would be like he was hurting me all over again."

"I don't care about Manny or anyone elseyou are the woman I love more then any other woman" he told her and took her hands. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled softly. "Please Sam let me back in."

She knew that she would not be able to go much longer with him looking at her like this. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. And there was love there more love for her then he ever had for any other woman in his life in the past. "Patrick" was all she could whisper.

He pulled her into his arms and lowered his head and pressed his lips lightly against hers. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Sam kiss him back. He knew that soon she would be his girlfriend agian, and if he had his way she would be more then a girlfriend they would be husband and wife eventually.

When he pulled back and looked down at her he was smiling so happily and Sam felt bad for what she was about to do. "Patrick that kiss does not change anything. Until Manny is dead we can't be together" she said. "I don't want you to die because of me and he would kill and I can't have you die that would kill me."

"Then lets find away to stop him, me and you" Patrick said. "I know we can do it" he said to her softly. He had her in his arms when the elevators door opened. There was Jason Morgan with Robin Scropio. He knew this had to be ackward for Sam so he choose not to speak to them.

Seeing these two put a damper on Sam's day. She was actually thinking of letting Patrick back into her life and now seeing them more made her want to. She wanted to show Robin and Jason them cheating on her and Patrick was a good thing. If it was not for that her and Patrick would of never got together and fell in love. She looked at them and looked awayshe was half tempted to kiss Patrick to make Robin mad. Her and Robin never got along when she was with Jason now it was even worse. Robin seemed to want both men and hated that her and Jason had a past now her and Patrick had a past.

A past that Sam did not want to forget ever. She would cherish the memories she shared with him for the rest of her life even if she spent it alone and not with him. She sighed and looked up at and saw he was just as annoyed to see them step on the elevator with him. When they reached the lobby they stepped off first and seemed to linger as if wanting to hear the conversation that Patrick and Sam would share. Sam stepped off with Patrick last and didn't know what to say and it was even more ackward having a audience.

"I will call you" Patrick said to her and looked straight at her and it made her weak in the knees. Patrick knew what it did to her because she told him not long after they dated the way her eyes made her weak in the knees. He used that stare now to get to her to do what she wanted.

He smiled when she nodded and turned and left. He would win back Sam and no creep like Manny would stop him from being with the woman that he loved and would die to protect. That baby would be his in all the ways that matter because he would love that baby because Sam was the babies mother. He would prove to her that he would be the perfect father for this child. He also would keep a eye out for Manny because he knew he would do something when he had the chance to Sam, Manny was that kind of guy. He ignored Jason and Robin as they looked at as he stepped back on the elevator.

A few weeks later Sam and Patrick have talked everyday and has become close again. It made her heart ache that she could not be with him the way she wanted. When she was with him she even forgot about Manny and relaxed around him and he was attentive to her and always asked about her pregnancy and the baby. He even talked about when the baby was born and what her or she would be like growing up.

Patrick was happy each day when Sam let him get even closer. He knew it would not be before long that she lets him back in her heart and life. He was showing that he was sticking by her through thick and thin. He knew deep down inside taht she was his soul mate and he was not meant for anyone else.

Two people watched their closeness fuming. Robin was furiuos that Patrick kept spurning her advances claiming to still love that tramp. While Manny watched with murder in mind. He would kill the good doctor and bring sweetness back to his prision I mean his home on a island that no one knew about. First he would have to warn her to stay away from her doctor love and he would have to do it right away.

Sam hugged Patrick good bye as she left Kelly's. They just had a small dinner together and she was heading home to the lakehouse where she lived with Alexis currently while she had a better alarm system installed in her apartment. She loved having Nikolas next door but it did not garuntee her safety and she did not want to see him or Spencer hurt. She smiled thinking she was getting her life back here in Port Charles. She had her mother, sister, and Nikolas and Spencer, her baby, and now Patrick back in her life.

Suddnely a hand reached out and jerked her in a allyway and she struggled trying to protect her very pregnant stomach now. As soon as she smelled the scent of the person she went white. She knew it was Manny Ruiz and he was here to hurt her. It made her struggle even more she did not want him to hurt her baby.

"Don't worry sweetness I won't hurt our little one but you need talk a lesson" Manny hissed into her ear. She had no idea what she did to him. She was getting him turned on as she struggled against his body. He could not resist and kissed her neck and smiled in delight when he felt a shudder of disgust go through her body.

"Please please no" she pleaded. She didn't want hurt anymore she had no idea why this seemed to happen to him. He pushed her back against the wall making sure her stomach did not hit. He looked over her body thinking she looked even better pregnant with his child. He would make sure everyone thought it was his child by switching the test if he had to.

He took out a knife and she shivered in fear and started to shake. He punched her in the face and smiled as he saw her jaw start to swell right away. "You need to know you are mine" he said. "I made my mark once now to do it again" and he loved the fear and hate in her eyes. He ripped her shirt and carved M.R. into her shoulder and then he hit her again and her head hit the wall and she passed out.

He walked away satisfied she got the clue and could hear sirens and knew he would not get caught he never did.

Sam felt someone asking her if she is okay and her eyes slowly opened and she saw a police officer and paramedics. The police officer looked fimliar it was Lucky Spencer. And she told him what happened and he felt so sorry for this woman that can't seem to escape this nightmare. He put out a apb on Manny Ruiz they would bring him in dead or alive. He had her taken to the hosptial.

Patrick was at the nurses desk when the EMT's came in calling for someone saying a woman 7 months pregnant was beat in a allyway and seemed to be bleeding from a cut. When he saw who it was he would not have anyone but him treating her. It was Sam and he would be the one to help her in everyway. He would make sure she was with him or Nikolas or Alexis at all times.

"Patrick I am sorry I didn't know he would grab me. I am sorry I put you in danger" Sam cried softly as he took her into a exam room. After he looked her over he would have the baby checked out to make sure he or she was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer I do not own General Hosptial or any of the characters, they belong to ABC

_**Previoulsy on The Good Comes From The Bad**_

_Robin wondered why she was back and decided she would do some snopping to find out, and she would use anything against Sam. Patrick would be hers again and he would crawl back to her. He would love to be her on the side man that she comes to whenever she can't be satisfied by Jason. Plus the look on Sam's face when yet again she takes another one of her men was pricelss._

_Manny Ruiz watched this all carefully and smiled. "Looks like sweetness still loves the doctor but won't go to him. She is a good girl now to make her love me and never look at him again. Or better yet just kindnapp and force myself on her whenever I want" he said and chuckled. He also noticed the look on Dr. Scorpio's face and would file that away for later use, he might use that to his advantage later. Untill then he would keep a eye on Sam and send her little presents to let her know he was always near and always watching. He figured if she wasn't home she was at Nikolas's or her mothers lakehouse he would try both places. He turned and left the hospital the pictures of his woman pregnant with his child in his head. "You are mine and mine alone sweetness never forget that and I will kill a man who dares think other wise" he whispered as he slipped out of the hospital unnoticed._

Sam tried to avoid Patrick everytime she went to the hosptial for a check up. A few weeks later though he cornered her in the elevator. He looked at her and tried to think of what to say. "Why won't you let me back in your life?" he asked in a pained whisper. "I love you Sam and want to be here for you and your baby, I don't care if it is mine or not."

"Patrick no it is to dangerous. I don't want you hurt by Manny" she said and looked down. "It would kill me to see you hurt" she whispered and got tears in her eyes. "I love you Patrick I always have and always will that is why I do not want to see you hurt by him. It would be like he was hurting me all over again."

"I don't care about Manny or anyone elseyou are the woman I love more then any other woman" he told her and took her hands. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled softly. "Please Sam let me back in."

She knew that she would not be able to go much longer with him looking at her like this. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. And there was love there more love for her then he ever had for any other woman in his life in the past. "Patrick" was all she could whisper.

He pulled her into his arms and lowered his head and pressed his lips lightly against hers. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Sam kiss him back. He knew that soon she would be his girlfriend agian, and if he had his way she would be more then a girlfriend they would be husband and wife eventually.

When he pulled back and looked down at her he was smiling so happily and Sam felt bad for what she was about to do. "Patrick that kiss does not change anything. Until Manny is dead we can't be together" she said. "I don't want you to die because of me and he would kill and I can't have you die that would kill me."

"Then lets find away to stop him, me and you" Patrick said. "I know we can do it" he said to her softly. He had her in his arms when the elevators door opened. There was Jason Morgan with Robin Scropio. He knew this had to be ackward for Sam so he choose not to speak to them.

Seeing these two put a damper on Sam's day. She was actually thinking of letting Patrick back into her life and now seeing them more made her want to. She wanted to show Robin and Jason them cheating on her and Patrick was a good thing. If it was not for that her and Patrick would of never got together and fell in love. She looked at them and looked awayshe was half tempted to kiss Patrick to make Robin mad. Her and Robin never got along when she was with Jason now it was even worse. Robin seemed to want both men and hated that her and Jason had a past now her and Patrick had a past.

A past that Sam did not want to forget ever. She would cherish the memories she shared with him for the rest of her life even if she spent it alone and not with him. She sighed and looked up at and saw he was just as annoyed to see them step on the elevator with him. When they reached the lobby they stepped off first and seemed to linger as if wanting to hear the conversation that Patrick and Sam would share. Sam stepped off with Patrick last and didn't know what to say and it was even more ackward having a audience.

"I will call you" Patrick said to her and looked straight at her and it made her weak in the knees. Patrick knew what it did to her because she told him not long after they dated the way her eyes made her weak in the knees. He used that stare now to get to her to do what she wanted.

He smiled when she nodded and turned and left. He would win back Sam and no creep like Manny would stop him from being with the woman that he loved and would die to protect. That baby would be his in all the ways that matter because he would love that baby because Sam was the babies mother. He would prove to her that he would be the perfect father for this child. He also would keep a eye out for Manny because he knew he would do something when he had the chance to Sam, Manny was that kind of guy. He ignored Jason and Robin as they looked at as he stepped back on the elevator.

A few weeks later Sam and Patrick have talked everyday and has become close again. It made her heart ache that she could not be with him the way she wanted. When she was with him she even forgot about Manny and relaxed around him and he was attentive to her and always asked about her pregnancy and the baby. He even talked about when the baby was born and what her or she would be like growing up.

Patrick was happy each day when Sam let him get even closer. He knew it would not be before long that she lets him back in her heart and life. He was showing that he was sticking by her through thick and thin. He knew deep down inside taht she was his soul mate and he was not meant for anyone else.

Two people watched their closeness fuming. Robin was furiuos that Patrick kept spurning her advances claiming to still love that tramp. While Manny watched with murder in mind. He would kill the good doctor and bring sweetness back to his prision I mean his home on a island that no one knew about. First he would have to warn her to stay away from her doctor love and he would have to do it right away.

Sam hugged Patrick good bye as she left Kelly's. They just had a small dinner together and she was heading home to the lakehouse where she lived with Alexis currently while she had a better alarm system installed in her apartment. She loved having Nikolas next door but it did not garuntee her safety and she did not want to see him or Spencer hurt. She smiled thinking she was getting her life back here in Port Charles. She had her mother, sister, and Nikolas and Spencer, her baby, and now Patrick back in her life.

Suddnely a hand reached out and jerked her in a allyway and she struggled trying to protect her very pregnant stomach now. As soon as she smelled the scent of the person she went white. She knew it was Manny Ruiz and he was here to hurt her. It made her struggle even more she did not want him to hurt her baby.

"Don't worry sweetness I won't hurt our little one but you need talk a lesson" Manny hissed into her ear. She had no idea what she did to him. She was getting him turned on as she struggled against his body. He could not resist and kissed her neck and smiled in delight when he felt a shudder of disgust go through her body.

"Please please no" she pleaded. She didn't want hurt anymore she had no idea why this seemed to happen to him. He pushed her back against the wall making sure her stomach did not hit. He looked over her body thinking she looked even better pregnant with his child. He would make sure everyone thought it was his child by switching the test if he had to.

He took out a knife and she shivered in fear and started to shake. He punched her in the face and smiled as he saw her jaw start to swell right away. "You need to know you are mine" he said. "I made my mark once now to do it again" and he loved the fear and hate in her eyes. He ripped her shirt and carved M.R. into her shoulder and then he hit her again and her head hit the wall and she passed out.

He walked away satisfied she got the clue and could hear sirens and knew he would not get caught he never did.

Sam felt someone asking her if she is okay and her eyes slowly opened and she saw a police officer and paramedics. The police officer looked fimliar it was Lucky Spencer. And she told him what happened and he felt so sorry for this woman that can't seem to escape this nightmare. He put out a apb on Manny Ruiz they would bring him in dead or alive. He had her taken to the hosptial.

Patrick was at the nurses desk when the EMT's came in calling for someone saying a woman 7 months pregnant was beat in a allyway and seemed to be bleeding from a cut. When he saw who it was he would not have anyone but him treating her. It was Sam and he would be the one to help her in everyway. He would make sure she was with him or Nikolas or Alexis at all times.

"Patrick I am sorry I didn't know he would grab me. I am sorry I put you in danger" Sam cried softly as he took her into a exam room. After he looked her over he would have the baby checked out to make sure he or she was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

I do know not own General Hosptial or the characters they belong to ABC and the writers and creators of General Hospital.

**Chapter 9**

_Previously on The Good Comes From The Bad..._

_Patrick was at the nurses desk when the EMT's came in calling for someone saying a woman 7 months pregnant was beat in a allyway and seemed to be bleeding from a cut. When he saw who it was he would not have anyone but him treating her. It was Sam and he would be the one to help her in everyway. He would make sure she was with him or Nikolas or Alexis at all times._

_"Patrick I am sorry I didn't know he would grab me. I am sorry I put you in danger" Sam cried softly as he took her into a exam room. After he looked her over he would have the baby checked out to make sure he or she was okay._

Kelly came right away after she was paged. She walked into the room and saw Patrick looking over Sam. "What happened?" she asked. She noticed the beautiful brunette had a swelled jaw and was not laying on one of her shoulders.

"She was attacked" Patrick said and glanced at Kelly. "She said her stomach wasn't hit but it would be best to check them out just in case" he said to her.

"Okay your right better safe then sorry" Kelly smiled. She had someone bring her, her ultrasound machine.

"I told you he made sure not to hit the stomach" Sam grumbled. She hated being fussed over and wanted out. She wanted to curl up on her bed in the lake house. "Oh no I haven't call my mom or Nikolas" she said suddenly.

"I can do it while Kelly looks you over" Patrick said. He knewe that she has been through a lot and did not want her to have anymore stress. She was the strongest woman he ever met to go through what she did and still be here to tell it was the most amazing thing.

"Okay thank you Patrick" Sam smiled at him softly. She winced when her jaw hurt and rubbed at it. Patrick was so good to her even though he knew the danger that he was in, she knew he loved her and she loved him so much. She never knew you could love someone as much as she did Patrick.

"I will be out in the hall if you need me making the calls" Patrick said. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Kelly saw this and smiled to herself she has never seen Patrick so tender with anyone before. "I will see you in a few" he said and walked out.

"Now lets get you and this baby checked out" Kelly said pusing up the hosptial gown and put the gel on Sam's stomach. Once the machine was ready she put the wand on Sam's stomach and the baby showed up. She played the heart beat and smiled. "Your baby looks great I don't see anything wrong."

"I told Patrick everything was okay but he worries about me and the baby" Sam said to her. No one has ever worried her over like Patrick does well the ones that do are Alexis her mother and Nikolas.

"He just love you and this baby it is sweet. I hope you know he missed you while you were gone. But since you been back he has been happier and smiling more and more here at work" Kelly said as she gently wiped off Sam's stomach.

Patrick was currently on the phone with Alexis and explained what happened. "The baby must be okay since I haven't heard any yells or tears from the room. Are you and Nikolas coming to see her tonight or tommrow? I am going to have her stay over night and stay with her and put a guard out in the hallway" he said.

"We will be there in a hour to see her" Alexis said and glanced at Nikolas. He head heard the whole conversations since he was visiting when Patrick called a few mintues ago. "I am going to have Marie stay with Kristina and Molly and then we will be there. And thank you Patrick for caring for my daugther."

"I am the lucky one that she allows me to be in her life. She is easy to love. I will let her know your on your way. I should get back in there and see how things are" Patrick said. He glanced at the door he did not want to leave her side for one second.

"You go in their with my daughter and I will be right there." Alexis said. She hung up the phone after saying good bye. She called the girls nanny into the room and said they would be leaving in a few minutes if she could watch the girls and she agreed.

Patrick walked back into the room as Kelly was getting ready to leave. "How is the baby?" he asked her.

"The baby is good strong and healthy and was unhurt" Kelly said to the handsome doctor. She saw in his eyes that he was still worried. "If it makes you feel better I will check in on her later."

"That would be great thank you Kelly" Patrick said to the doctor as she left the room. "You are staying over night Sam and I am staying with you" he said sitting on the bed. He took her smaller hand into his larger hand and caressed the top of it with his thumb.

"Is this a bad time?" Lucky asked sticking his head into the door. "I wanted to ask Sam some questions about what happened" he said stepping fully into the room.

"Sure it is okay" Sam said and looked at Patrick then Lucky.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" Patrick asked her. He did not want her to get even more stressed then what she already was.

"Yeah I am fine" Sam assured him. "So start officer spencer" she smiled softly at Lucky.

"Well can you start out from beginng to end about what happened" Lucky said to her.

"Well I just had dinner with Patrick and was walking back to the lake house. I was walking down the street when I was yanked into a hallway. I did not know who it was till I smelled his scent. It was the guy who raped me and held me captive for hours it was Manny Ruiz.He didn't hit me in the stomach just the jaw and pushed me into a wall. Then he carved his intials on my shoulders and hit my head against the wall. When I woke up were there" Sam said. She felt Patrick sqeeze her hand tighter and she knew he was doing all he could from going out there and killing Manny Ruiz.

"Thank you and we got pictures of the markes and such earlier so you dont' have to worry about that. I am putting a police guard outside your door and you can get some rest. I am going to put this report in and start looking for him" Lucky said. He smiled before he left the room.

"I am going to kill him when I get hold of him" Patrick growled out. "He could of killed you and the baby" he said in a growl.

"Its over and done with I am okay" Sam said softly. "Please calm down Patrick. Now that the police know they can help me and I can be safer" she said and ran her thumb over his hand. "Please please Patrick look at me I am okay we are okay" she whispered. She put his hand on her stomach and stared into his eyes.

Alexis and Nikolas walked into the room and smiled at the couple. "We just saw Lucky he told us what they were going to do. I am going to have the D.A's office on this to" Alexis said. She walked over to Sam and kissed her on her forhead.

"I am glad you are both okay" Nikolas smiled at her and sat on the other side of her. "They will find him Sam and you and this baby can be safe at last" he said. "I will put all my Cassadine money behind it to keep you safe."

"I am glad you all are here and protective of me. I have my faith in Lucky and the rest of the police force. He is getting boldre and that means easier to catch" Sam said matter of factly. It did touch her heart that they all loved her so much.

"We are keeping a eye on you" Alexis said. "Your sisters send their get well wishes. They don't know what happened but they know you are here."

"Tell them I will be fine and will be home soon." Sam said. She did love Molly and Kristina they were the best little sisters that a woman can have.

Alexis and Nikolas stayed about a hour and left after the guard was in place. When they left Patrick laid down next to Sam and held her close. "I love you Patrick" she said softly.

"I love you to Sam" Patrick kissed her soflty on the lips. "Do not worry you will be safe."

Manny growled as he stormed around his hidedout. They were making it hard and impossible to get to his sweetness and his baby. He would find a way to get them and get them away from this place. They belonged to him and only him. "Soon you will be able to love me and only me" he growled. He looked at picutre of Sam and smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own General Hospital they all belong to ABC unfortunatlay.

**Chapter Ten**

_Previously on The Good Comes After The Bad..._

_Manny growled as he stormed around his hidedout. They were making it hard and impossible to get to his sweetness and his baby. He would find a way to get them and get them away from this place. They belonged to him and only him. "Soon you will be able to love me and only me" he growled. He looked at picutre of Sam and smirked._

The next month passed quickly. Sam felt so huge at being 8 months pregnant. She was living with Patrick so he could help her out and stuff. They were back together and happy and Manny hasn't bothered her or anything for the month. They both hoped that he just forgot about them. They didn't know that he was watching them fuming ready to attack at any moment. He would get his sweetness back at the right moment.

"Is Nikolas coming over today?" Patrick asked. Normaly Nikolas or Alexis came over as he was leaving so she would not be alone and given a chance to be bothered. And she felt better having someone with her, she felt safer and was glad the baby was safe.

"Yeah he should be here in a few mintues. We are taking Kristina, Molly, and Spencer to lunch and then take them to do some baby shopping" Sam said and smiled. "Is there anything I can pick up for you while we are out?"

"No" Patrick smiled. "You just get some stuff for the baby, we can make room for it and this weekend get started on the nursery." He and her decided if not in words that they are going to raise this baby together and both know this baby will have the best life possible.

"Yeah and I got the bedding and stuff. I am so glad we found stuff in a princess theme" Sam giggled. "This baby is going to be treatead like a princess and spoiled. I hope she looks like me."

"If she does then this girl is going to be heartbreaker all the guys will be after her" Patrick said. Just then there was a knock at the door and he went and opened it. "Hey Nikolas and hello girls" he said. He kissed each girl on top of her head and slipped on her coat. "I will see you tonight for dinner" he kissed Sam good bye and left for work.

Robin stormed off the elevator her and Jason just got in a big arguement. He was mad when she called Sam a tramp and how she would hurt Patrick the same way she hurt Jason. And on top of that he got even madder when she said the other woman should lose her baby because she did not deserve to be a mother. Well Jason had enough of that he was not in love with Sam but he still cared for her and did not want to see her in pain. When she walked into the locker room she smirked when she saw Patrick. "So how is Sam?"

"Well she is great if you must know" Patrick said. He didn't trust Robin not with how she had hit on him and stuff. He was on his guard espically as she moved closer. "She is excited for the baby to come so am I."

"How come you suddenly are excited to be a father. When you were with me and we had the pregnancy scare you didn't want the baby" Robin said. She wanted to know what was so special about Sam that men would defend her.

"I grew up Robin and I am so in love with Sam I can't see straight. I can only think about her dream of her long for her. I almost died when she dissappered and now that I have her I am complete. I this baby completes us as a family" he said.

Robin glared her feelings coming through. "It isn't fair I am the first woman you open up to. You don't want kids with me you loved me at one point in time but no more. And then Jason defends Sam you two are pathetic" she growled out.

"I did love you not anymore so get over it Robin we are over and done with.I am in love with Samantha McCall the most beautiful, smart, sexy, kind, funny woman I know. I don't want you anymore and Jason and Sam had a connection you can't sever that completely I accept it but I know she loves me. At least I know someone else defends her to" he slammed his locker shut. "Now I have to get to work" he said and walked out.

"Damn it" Robin cursed. She messed up big time now Patrick would not take her back ever. And who knows if Jason even still wants her. She lost two men in her life she loved dearly and all because of jealousy. She could no longer blame Sam it was all her. She was the one that opened her mouth and stuff.

"You ready to go?" Nikolas asked after Patrick left. "Yeah I am good to go" Sam said and smiled. She put on her coat and held Kristinas hand and held Molly on her one hip. And Nikolas was carrying Spencer. They went to his car and got all the kids buckled in. "Just think we will have one more to bring along" he said.

"Yeah hard to believe my dream is coming true to be a mother" she put her hand on her stomach. "Patrick is really great, he is going to be a great father" she said happily.

"I am glad you both look so happy. I have never seen either one of you happy" Nikolas said honestly. He was glad his cousin and best friend was happy that is all he wanted for his family was happiness.

They had a plesant lunch full of conversation and laughter at Kelly's then it was time to do some shopping. Nikolas happily followed Sam whereever and carried the bag. The kids were asleep quickly as they drove away from the mall.

"I am all shopped out" Sam laughed. "The baby is outfited for a bit and the nursery will be perfect. Patrick says we are going to work on that over the weekend and get it done. More like he will have me sit and I tell him what to do" she giggled.

"That is good" Nikolas said. "If he needs any help he can contact me and I will come over and help. How about we drop the kids off first" he suggested.

"Good idea" Sam said and smiled. It took them a hour to get to the kids off at Alexis's and with the nanny at Nikolas's. Then they went to her place and began unloading everything. Patrick was not home yet so they took their time unloading and putting the bags in the nursery. Sam glanced at the clock and at him. "Patrick will be home in 5 or ten mintues you can go ahead and go."

"Are you sure?" Nikolas asked her.

"Yeah if it makes you feel better you can call when you get home to make sure everything is okay."

"I will do that you rest" Nikolas kissed her on the cheek. "I will call you when I get home" he said and left.

After he left Sam sat on the couch. She heard a sound in the bedroom and looked behind her she did not see anything. She went into the kitchen and made herself a salad and sat down at the table and began to eat. She scremed when she she saw a dark shadow in the hallway.

"Hello sweetness" the smooth voice purred out. Sam jumped up and put distance between them. "I am here to get what is mine you and the baby" he moved into the light and she screamed again hoping someone would hear.

"You stay away from me" she said and grabbed a knife. She held it out this time she would kill to live. She saw him keep moving toward and she moved keep away from him. She screamed when he lunged at her and she tried to get by. He knocked her on back and she kicked and stratched at him. She drew her nails down cheek drawing blood. She got away and raced for the door. She tried to open it but her hand was shaking to fast. She was pulled back and thrown on the couch. He tried to chock her to knock her out just as she was fading she grabbed a vase and hit him in the head. While he was out she grabbed the guy she hidden in Patrick's desk and her cell and called the police. After she told them where she was he grabed the cell and threw it on the ground breaking it. She held up the gun level and stared him in the eyes.

"Now you would do that you don't have enough guts. Sweetness your rough but your no killer. You could not live with yourself if you killed me" Manny taunted her. He knew of her past she was a con not a killer.

"Shut up I will kill to protect me and this baby and Patrick and my family" Sam said. She would to this was different this was not cold blooded murder she was doing it to protect those she loved. Manny moved toward her and she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. She opened her eyes and saw him on the floor shot in the heart not moving.

"Police open" she heard a voice through the door. She went to the door and opened it up her legs shaking. She smiled at Lucky and Mac and went down to her knees passing out. "Looks like she found him and we can finaly get rid of the sicko" Mac said to Lucky. No woman should to have gone through what Sam did.

"What is going on" Patrick said franticaly. He saw Sam passed out in Lucky's arms and took her from him. Then he saw Manny shot dead on the floor. "Did he hurt her?"

"Not from what we see it looks more like she killed him and he did not seriously hurt her. But you should still get her checked out. Our team will be here the next few hours and then you can come back and things will be cleaned up."

"Okay and thanks Lucky" Patrick smiled. He drove Sam to the hosptial and he was glad to hear the news. Her and the baby were okay. They were just staying over night for obeservation. He held her close to him that night in her hosptial room. "I love you Sam."

"I love you to Patrick so much. Now that he is gone we can have the life we always wanted. We can live a peaceful life."

They soon fell asleep in each others arms. And went home to a clean apartment the next morning. The month flew by and both relaxed more and were not scared to have Sam alone. Everyone was glad Manny was dead no more so then Sam. She hoped this baby was Patrick's they would have the test afte the baby was born.

One night when Sam was a week before her due date she woke up with a cramp and felt a rush of liquid between her legs. "Patrick Patrick my water broke" she shook him awake. He jumped up and helped her up and threw on his clothes.

"Does it hurt bad?" he asked as he grabbed her bag and helped her out of the apartment.

"No not yet" Sam winced when another contraction hit. She was on the elevator with him and leaning against him. It took them a half hour to get to the hosptial and contractions were hurting worse and closer together.

A hour later they had their bundle of joy there little girl. They named Loralie Cassandra Drake. They put in for the DNA test a hour later Kelly walked in and smiled. "We got the test results back."

"Who is the father?" Sam asked holding Patricks hand in her free hand while Loralie breast fed.

"The father is..."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own General Hopsital at all unforuntantly. I would love to but I don't lol.

**Chapter Eleven**

_Previously on The Good Comes After The Bad..._

_A hour later they had their bundle of joy there little girl. They named Loralie Cassandra Drake. They put in for the DNA test a hour later Kelly walked in and smiled. "We got the test results back."_

_"Who is the father?" Sam asked holding Patricks hand in her free hand while Loralie breast fed._

_"The father is..."_

"The Father is Patrick Drake" Kelly smiled broadly. She knew the couple would love to hear that, it would make the day even better. "Congratulations mom and dad on your little girl. What did you decide to name her?"

"Loralie Cassandra Drake" Patrick said proudly taking her from Sam to hold her. He couldn't get enough of his new daugther. He was amazed him and Sam created this beautiful bundle of joy together, she was the perfect combination of them.

"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She is one of the most beautiful babies I have delievered. I wasn't suprised by that just look at mom and dad" Kelly smiled and put her hands in the pockets of her white doctors coat.

"Thank you" Sam smiled. "The pain was well worth having her with us" she stroked her daughters hair while Patrick craddled her in his arms. "I never thought I would have a baby and now that I do everything is complete."

"I will let you get some sleep. I am happy for you both and I will see you later" Kelly smiled and left the room. As she walked by the nurses desk she saw Robin working and smiled at her. "Hey you want to get some drinks after I change."

"Sure that sounds good" Robin sighed. Her and Jason broke up and they are friends still but she knew after she lost him she wanted him and only him. She was trying to be his friend before taking it to the next level again with him. "So have you seen Patrick and Sam and the new baby?" She was over Patrick she couldn't believe the way she acted and the things she said that was just not her.

"Yeah they are a happy family. Are you okay with it all Robin seriously?"

"Yeah I am Kelly I mean before I wasn't but I am now. They love each other have a family together and I love Jason and I want a family with him one day if he will take me back."

"I am sure he will he would be crazy not to your smart beautiful, and funny" Kelly patted her friends back.

"What room are they in?"

"They are in room 380" Kelly said. She wondered why Robin asked her the room of the new family.

"Okay I will meet up with you outside in a half hour. I still need to do a quick round" Robin said. She was really planning on seeing Patrick, Sam and the baby.

"Okay I will be there and a girls night out" Kelly smiled and went to the locker room to get dressed.

After she left Robin checked on a few people and stopped by the gift shop. She got some flowers and put together a gift bag for the new baby. She knew it was a girl so she got all pink. She walked down the hall and knocked ont he door.

"Come in" Patrick called out. He was shocked to see Robin. "I thought you would be Alexis" he said to her in a cool tone.

"I won't stay long" Robin said nervously. "I just brought these to say congratulations" she sat the flowers on the table by the bed. "And this is for the baby" she sat the bag on the bed next to Sam.

"How come you are here? Patrick told me what you said to him" Sam said and looked up at the other woman confused.

"I was afraid that if Patrick got with you and me and Jason would ever end I wouldn't have a guy who loved me. And once I found out about you and the baby it made me think I would end up with no one."

"Robin we would always be friends I want to be your friend. I just don't love you anymore and I am never leaving my two favorite ladies. And if you and Jason don't last it is not the end of the world you can find someone else."

"I know that now but karama came back. Me and Jason are just friends and I am trying to get back with him. But I am staying his friend for now" Robin said.

"Jason loves you Robin anyone can see that. He was just hurt by the way you are acting just give him time" Sam smiled at the other woman. "And I can try and be your friend. I mean I don't have many female friends so I could use one."

"Okay I would like that Sam" Robin smiled. "What did you name her?"

"Loralie Cassandra Drake" Patrick said a broad smile on his face as he cuddled his sleeping daughter close to his chest.

"That is a beautiful name" Robin said as she watched Sam pick up the bag and open it.

Sam pulled out a pink onsies that says Mommy and Daddy's little princess, a pair of pink socks, a pink rattle, and a pink onise that said I was Borin at General Hospital in Port Charles New York. "Oh they are cute thank you Robin" Sam smiled.

"Yes thank you Robin" Patrick smiled.

"I have to go" Robin said. "I am meeting Kelly for a girls night out."

"We will see you later" Sam said as Robin walked out. "Well that was a plesant suprise" she said as she put the stuff back in the bag.

"Yeah you are not the only one suprised. I am glad though that we can both be friends it makes things easier" Patrick smiled. "Now about you and this princess here get some rest till your mother and Nikolas get here." He handed Sam back Loralie and watched her begin to breast feed. He was amazed that this was his happy family.

"Good idea I know mom can't wait to see her and same with Nikolas. I am sure we won't have a shortage of baby sitters" she giggled and smiled. She stroked her daughters hair as she suckled on her breast.

"True I am going to go and get something to drink. Will you be okay on your own?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah we will be fine" Sam smiled. She watched him get up and go to the door. "I love you Patrick Drake."

"And I love you Samantha McCall" Patrick smiled and blew her a kiss before he left the room.

After Patrick left Sam sang softly to her newborn daughter. She never thought she would be here at this moment a mother to the most wonderful baby in the whole world. She heard the door open and looked up and smiled when she saw her mother with her two little sisters, Kristina and Molly. "Hey you three" she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Alexis asked and kissed Sam on top of the head and looked down at her first granddaughter. "She is beautiful Sam what name did you and Patrick decide on?"

"Loralie Cassandra Drake. We found out Patrick is the father to by the way. So life is great I never thought I would be here. With my mother and sisters, my daughter, and the most wonderful loving man in the world" Sam got tears in her eyes. "I never thougth I deserved any of this now that I have it I am never letting it go."

"We are lucky to have you in our life to" Alexis said. "I am a lucky mother to have three beautiful daughters and a beautiful grand daughter."

Once Loralie was done breast feeding Sam closed her top and handed her to Alexis. She gathered Kristina close to her side. "Your a aunt now Kristina. So is Molly" she said as Molly climbed on the bed to lean against her other side. "Are you both excited about the baby?" both nodded smiling.

"Can Kristina hold the baby?" Alexis asked Sam. Sam nodded and smiled she knew that her daughter was in good hands when it came to family and would be loved so much. Alexis gently put the baby in Kristinas hand and sat in front of her.

"Is this a Cassadine woman's only party?" a male voice said from the door. Both Sam and Alexis smiled at Nikolas.

"You are always welcome Nik" Sam smiled. "Meet your newest cousin Loralie Cassandra Drake" she said.

Nikolas came over and took the baby from Kristina to hold. "She is beautiful Sam like her mother. But I can definatly see you and Patrick in her features and looks."

"I know it was like the perfect combination came together" she said and smiled and laughed.

Alexis thought so also it was proof how well Sam and Patrick were for each other. Where one soul ended the other connected they were truely one heart one soul. They completed each other and she was so happy her daughter found that with a man like Patrick.

Patrick came back to the whole family there talking and chatting and laughing passing the baby around. "This is one happy day" he said as he shut the door. "Two families coming together. I called my father he will be here to see his granddaughter in a few hours" he said and smiled. Him and his dad repaired there relationship over the past few months and he was happy they were close like father and son should be.

"I can't wait till he sees her he is going to be one proud grandfather" Sam smiled as she got her daughter back in her arms. A hour later everyone left so it was just her and him and the baby in teh room. "That was a nice visit" she said. "Do you mind if I sleep till your dad gets here?"

"Not at all I will take her a walk around to meet everyone" Patrick siad taking the baby. "Come on sweetie lets go so mommy can get some rest." He kissed Sam on top of the head and left the room. Sam smiled as she watched him leave and soon she was fast asleep and was asleep with a smile on her face.

Patrick took his time showing off his baby girl like a proud papa. Everyone could see the change in him. He changed when he got with Sam he no longer flirted or anything and was faithful and loved her completely. And he was praticlaly glowing showing off the new edition to his family. Noah Drake stepped off the elevator and smiled. He was glad to see his son happy like he was, he strode over to Patrick.

"Hey Patrick she looks beautiful" Noah said to his son and peered at his grand daughter. "What is my grand daughters name?"

"Loralie Cassandra Drake" Patrick smiled. "Do you want to hold her dad?"

"Yes of course dad" Patrick said. He passed Loralie over to his dad and smiled.

Noah cuddled his new grand daughter close. "It has been a long time since I held a little baby. You forget how light they are" he said and smiled down at her. "She is beautiful I can see both her and Sam in her. She is one lucky baby to have you both for parents."

"Thanks dad that means a lot coming from you" Patrick said sincerly. "We can see if Sam is awake so you can say hi" Patrick said. They walked down the hall Noah still carrying Loralie in his arms. Patrick peeked in and saw Sam asleep. "She is still asleep" he said after he shut the door.

"That is fine I will come by and see her tommrow" Noah told his son. He gave Patrick back his daughter. "I am going to go talk to some people while I am here. I am getting my old job back" he said. "So I will be in town all the time now and see you and Sam and Loralie" he said.

"I am glad dad I missed you" Patrick said honestly. "We will all be glad to have you back. Me and my family. Can you believe it I am actaully saying me and my family" he grinned. "I never thought I would say it but I am glad I can. I am so happy dad happier then ever."

"I can tell Patrick and I am glad you found her. She is a good woman don't let her" Noah patted his son on the back and left to talk to some of the other doctors to say hi.

Patrick walked back into the room and got in the bed with Sam. She didn't even wake up as she kicked off his shoes and held her on one arm and his daughter on the other. The new family fell asleep happy together at last.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own General Hospital it belong to ABC and all the writers creators and actors of the Daytime Drama.

Thank you for all the reviews of this story it was hard to get through but I did it. Thank you all for loving it and reading it.

Epilogue

_One year later..._

Sam woke and smiled at Patrick who was holding there one year old daughter. "Today is the big day" she smiled. "Little Loralie is turning a year old it is hard to believe" Sam said. She kissed Patrick then her daughter.

"I know she is the best little girl in the world" Patrick kissed her cheek and the baby smiled. She was definatly a daddies girl and Sam could not blame her. She will have the best looking father out of all her friends.

The past year has really changed for everyone.Here and Patrick were married two months after Loralie was born and they were happily married and more in love with each other as the days go by. They are each others soulmates and they understand each other. They do argue but they work through it and it does not control there relationship and they are stronger for all the have gone through.

Alexis and Sam were closer and she was always over and she has found love with Mac Scorpio and were only married last month. It was a quick courtship but you could tell by looking at them they were in love.

Noah came home and found love with Robin's mom Anna and both are happy. They just got engaged and are planning a wedding six months from now.

Sam and Maxie were best friends before but now Georgie was included as a best friend. Maxie was dating Spnielli and they really suited each other. And Georgie was dating Logan Hayes both couples were sharing a apartment together and very happy. Sam knew that they would have a long future with each other.

Jason and Robin got back together and she just found out she is pregnant. Sam and her are friends but Jason doesn't come around since friendship between Sam and Jason is out and Robin understands that and Patrick likes that to where the mob isn't touching his family again.

Manny is in jail and never getting out and they are making sure of that so Sam and her family are safe from him coming after them ever again.

The party was fun all the friends and family were there. She was spoiled by everyone including her Aunt's Kristina and Molly. At the end of the night the place was cleaned up and Sam and Patrick were sitting on the couch sippign some wine and cuddling in front of the fireplace. "Patrick guess what I went to the doctors today."

"What did they say he said instantly worried" Patrick looked at her in alarm. He loved her and he did not want anything to happen to her.

"Well its just our family is going to be bigger in 7 months" she said and smiled.

Patrick broke out into a big grinned and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionatly on the lips. "I love you Sam I am so happy. I hope we have another girl" he said and smiled.

"I want a little boy that looks like you" she said and laid her head on his chest.

They chatted about the baby for the next two hours and how there life was changing both were thinking the same thing. They had it all love, a wonderful marriage, good family and friends, and a little girl and a baby on the way. They could not want for me they finaly have all there dreams that have came true, some dreams were not realized till they happened but it was all perfect for them.


End file.
